It All Started & Ended With A Kiss
by Jemilyfan1234
Summary: Nick got the guts to kiss her the day before he left for L.A. The two people who loved him the most were left behind only with one another...did I forget to mention they hate each other? Loe!
1. Teaser

I can't believe it. He's actually mine.

My first heart breakers best friend

and my boyfriend.

This story isn't about that though.

It's about him leaving at the end

of 10th grade to go to Texas.

This all started with…a kiss.

* * *

**This is a new story I thought of.**

**The first chapter will be up today**

**,but I thought I'd give you a teaser.**


	2. Starting with a kiss

**PLEASE READ!**

Okay, I changed this story up a little bit because

I was going to make Joe her boyfriend now, but as

I started writing I thought the relationship between

her and Joe's best friend was more interesting and let

me have more to work with, so this is it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, though at times **

**I wish I did....just for a day and night. lol**

* * *

Joe sat behind me throwing little pieces of paper into my long blonde mane. Can't a girl read in piece around here? I closed my eyes taking deep breaths fighting the outrage that filled my voice box. I slammed my book down. "Can you leave me alone!?" I yelled annoyed. God, he is cute. Okay, I still think he's cute, but he's an arrogant ass.

"No." He said smirking. I scowled. "Turn around, Lilly. No one wants to see your ugly face."

"You really shouldn't be talking, Shrimp." He glared at me and I glared back. God, I hate him.

I turned around as Miley, my acquaintance, helped me pull paper out of my hair.

"I have no clue why Nick dates you," I rolled my eyes; "He must be high…all the time."

"Only idiots like you get high," I mumbled reading my book. I heard footsteps behind me. Then two shrimpy arms lean on my desk.

"What was that?" He asked smoothly in his mid-puberty voice. Yep, it took him awhile to hit this stage. I looked up at him. His eyes were a deep brown and he was narrowing them at me.

"I thought you said my face was ugly, so why are you so close to it?" I asked looking back down at my book.

"It is and I'm just trying to make you feel uncomfortable like how you did when I found out you liked me in 8th grade." I flinched. I hated it when he brought that up and he loved it. That was my first heartbreak. My first love was Nick Jonas. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and jogged out. Joe walked out of his classroom and smiled at me. I bit my lip and was about to go over there until…Nick. He ruins my life. Joe looked to me concerned. I shook my head letting him know I was fine and skipped away from all things I hate and went into creative writing with Alex Russo a.k.a my best friend.

"What's up Lilz? Bad Day?" I groaned and placed my head on the desk. "Does it happen to begin with a J because I think I know someone who can take care of it for you?"

"Yes, it's Joe. He knows that bringing up 8th grade bothers me, so he likes to squeeze all the juice out of it!"

"If it bothers you maybe it's because you still like him."

"What? No…no. Absolutely not." Alex gave me the yeah right look. I sighed and turned to the teacher. I tried to get in the zone, but two bad thoughts were on my mind. Did I still like Joe? How hard is it going to be to say goodbye to Nick? I sighed and forced myself to continue on with the day.

At lunch Nick snuck into ours acting like a band student who can go in and out of random lunches. Nick is like one of the cutest guys in the school, so walking into the cafeteria with his arm around me makes everyone stare with jealousy. That can brighten up your day. We sat down across Miley, Niki, and Katie [annoying slut]. Of course it was good walking in, then sitting down I wanted to attack Alex.

"Hey does anyone want to know who Lilly likes?" Alex asked smirking at me. My eyes popped out of their sockets.

"I hope that answer would be Nick, but I have a feeling it isn't." Nick replied.

"Yeah, what she said." Nick responded with his mouth full. I giggled at him and then turned back to continue glaring at my meanie best friend.

"Fine, I won't say it, but when you know who isn't around they'll find out."

"Is it 8th grade nightmare?" Niki asked sneakily. I groaned. Alex nodded. I put my head down and hit Alex continuously in the arm until Nick decided to grab my arm pulling me to the other side of the table. Everyone leaned towards us nosily. I rolled my eyes, worried.

"Do you like someone else?" Nick asked sounding kind of down.

"I'm not really sure."

"It's fine if you do and want to break up. I understand. I figured this was a possibility…I just didn't think…" He put his head down.

"Whoa, Nick, slow down. I'm sincerely not sure if I like this kid. I think I just think he's cute and I definitely don't want to break up. I love you!" His head yanked up.

"You love me?"

"Yes, no matter if I like someone else or not I love you and will choose loving someone over liking someone." He hugged me and pulled me back to the table.

"I'm going back to my lunch 'because I promised Joe, so I'll see you." He kissed my cheek walking out cockily. I rolled my eyes. A lunch lady ran after him yelling at him. I laughed and turned to everyone.

"Thanks, Alex."

"Sor-ry! So yeah you definitely like Joe, but you say you love Nick. Where you just trying to convince him and are you aware he didn't say it back?" I blanked out thinking about how Nick didn't say it back. Does he not love me? Did he really want to break- up? Was I lying about loving him? Am I over paranoid? Ow my head hurts. I know I'm over thinking.

At the end of the day, Joe was waiting for Nick to walk home with him, so we had to make it quick. See there are so many reasons to hate him and yet I still need more. Maybe I'm just not a hateful person. "You're coming to say goodbye tomorrow, right?" I nodded. "Good." He smiled. As I was about to say goodbye he leaned in toward me and kissed me passionately. I was way too shocked to kiss back and stood there in shock. "I love you too." I smiled and we kissed again. Yes, this time I kissed back. I didn't tell him that this was my first kiss. That is way embarrassing. "See ya." He pulled his book bag over his shoulder and guy walked over to Joe. I heard Joe yelling at him and calling him an idiot and blind, but I didn't care. I had everything figured out I wanted Nick and only Nick, but as we always find out, we changed and that means our wants change.


	3. Sorry!

Dear my beautiful amazing viewers,

I feel so terrible for not updating any of my stories recently or for like a year, but my writing started to suck because I began forgetting why I loved it so much. I just wrote because I felt like I needed to write and felt obligated to. This made my writing suck completely. But I want to start writing again because it's what I'm passionate about and I Have lots of ideas and hopefully some updates for my stories.

I had a horrible year this year and my mom mentioned to me the other day that when I updated my stories I was so much happier and I loved it even if it did keep me sitting at the computer I still was proud of myself. She wants to see me that happy again and so do I.

Soooooooooo! Drum roll, please. I will start writing again for not only you, but myself!

I love you all so much(: less than threee


End file.
